


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all. (Spoilers for all of 5.0)





	A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to every one of my very thirsty for exarch friends... i hate that it automatically defaults to grahas name but i guess thats how ao3 works (lays down)

"...Do you make a habit of spying on others?"

"Oh! I did not think you would notice me," G'raha scratched his ears, a sheepish grin on his face. The Warrior of Light gave him a strained smile, though this did not stop him from crouching on the ground beside them. "Pray, treat me as if I a were a spectre, one of those bogys that enjoy the desolate areas of Eorzea."

They laughed at that, before they shook their head. "Is making a flower wreath really so interesting that you would peek on me, G'raha?" In the Warrior's hands were the brightly sparkling flora that decorated Mor Dhona. G'raha's eyes rested on them briefly.

"No, not usually. I suppose 'tis the person making it that I am most interested in," his tail shifted back and forth, voice teasing. The Warrior quietly continued their work, mulling over his words long enough that it almost made him nervous. "...What, was that too bold for you?"

The reply was a noncommittal "Perhaps?", which only served to encourage the pout on his face. "Forgive me if I rebuke such advances at the moment, I am not exactly... the best with flirtations. You'd do better with someone else." Their fingers twiddled at the glowing flower stems, which immediately made G'raha feel smug at their embarrassment.

"Hah, don't tell me you of all people get shy easily," he pawed a bit at their shoulder, before considering who they were. "...Actually, I can see that. The silent types are always so easy to tease," he spoke as if from experience. The Warrior quirked an eyebrow at that, their gaze now on G'raha. He shrugged. "The girls were fond of that in school. The cocky types like me had no luck, to say the least of ones with eyes like mine."

They bit their lips, trying to think of what to say to that. He waved his hands before they started to worry too much. "Its in the past. In the end, I've made friends I can rely on. That is what truly matters. Though, I confess I was a tad envious of how easily you get along with everyone you meet at first, however... it is well deserved."

"You don't need to flatter me," they insisted, before glancing at the flower wreath they made. "I think you're very likable, G'raha. I'm sorry that you were met with such difficulty because of your eye...I, I think it is a beautiful color, if I am honest," G'raha was rather confounded that a hero such as them was... acting cute, in their awkward stoic fashion.

"You're the first to ever tell me such a thing," he muttered, before standing up. "I suppose I have slacked off for far too long. Are you going to wear that crown?" He inquired, as the Warrior looked down in surprise. The thought hadn't seemed to have crossed their mind.

"Oh, no. This is for Jessie," at his stunned expression, they hastily added "To thank her for many things. Nothing more than that!" G'raha laughed, though he thought it a shame it was for someone else. The Warrior of Light would doubtless look elegant in a glowing flower wreath. Perhaps he would make them one... he was not exactly the most confident, but he truly did want to see it. Actually...

He snatched a flower and placed it in the Warrior's hair, causing them to jump in surprise. "Wh... G'raha!"

"As expected, it looks quite nice. I have truly outdone myself," he mused out loud, giving himself a pat on the back in spirit. The Warrior sighed, as G'raha put his arms behind his back. Still, they could not help but give G'raha a smile.

Neither paid any attention to the Crystal Tower that loomed behind their backs.

* * *

The Exarch awoke with a start. The book he was reading nearly fell off when he got up, the Exarch catching it before it hit the ground. "Hm... a dream, was it," he gloomily muttered to himself, attempting to stretch. His bones creaked in protest, making him flinch. "Gods... mayhaps I shall take up growing plants if I act this old."

He carefully put the book on its shelf. It was one of the many stories about the Warrior of Light, detailing their liberation of Ala Mhigo. Though he kept all of his Eorzean literature in pristine condition, the Exarch made certain any and all things written about the Warrior of Light were practically new. Admittedly, the pages ends were somewhat worn from constant rereading, but one could not begrudge him that.

After making sure he still had time to himself, the Exarch plucked one of his favorites from the same shelf and settled into his chair once more. Of course, it was not as if it was going to tell him anything new; rather, he simply loved to read about the Warrior of Light. It was... almost time for the two of them to meet again. It gave him an incredible anxiety as well as an indescribable urge to touch them again. All those dreams, all those memories, they only served to give him an insatiable itch within his broken body.

"You know, I am absolutely certain there will be enough stories of you in the future to fill an entire library," he recalled having said such a thing once, to the Warrior's exasperation. "Poets will sing your praises, plays will hire their best actors just for you. Mayhaps I should start collecting now! Care to sign a few autographs for a poor, down on his luck Miqo'te?"

"I highly doubt they would go so far for me," they had replied, affectionately poking him in the side. 'Twas when they were famous, but not nearly to the idolization they reached not much later in life. "...Although, I would like to hear any songs."

"Well," he inched closer to them. "If there are not any made soon, I would be full glad to write one for you-" the much younger Exarch paused, flustered at what he was thinking and saying. The Warrior was surprised by him, the corners of their mouth pulling up into a small, grateful smile. With the purple sky of Mor Dhona illuminating their features, the Exarch committed their radiance to his memory.

The Exarch, realizing he was getting too sucked into the past, quietly put away the book he was about to read before he became too emotional. It was perhaps time to think about what he was going to say to the Warrior of Light. He had to apologize, first. Try to keep them from figuring out who he was second.

Though, he very much believed they barely remembered him. After all, they had met so many people over the course of their life; their meeting was but one moment in a series of grander, more epic adventures. He was not nearly as arrogant as he was when he was young and cocky and did not shoulder the fate of two worlds on his back.

Still.

Still, he had some hope... that they would say good morning to him.

* * *

"Look, G'raha. These are not exactly the same flowers that adorned Mor Dhona back then, however... I still managed to make one," the Warrior said, pressing a flower wreath into his hands. G'raha fumbled a bit, treating it as if it were a frail antique. Touching the purple flowers, obviously from Lakeland, G'raha looked up at them.

"Ah... a flower crown?" He questioned, shocked. "Could this be... from that time? You... remember such a small thing?" Feeling overwhelmed, his grip turned shaky. The Warrior of Light nodded, their hand touching his gently, gingerly removing it from his hold.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I remember such a thing? I am not the forgetful type, as I am sure you know," they pretended to huff. "And, 'tis a precious memory of mine. I am quite surprised you recall that time as well, considering everything that has happened to you..."

G'raha chuckled, eyes downcast. "I did everything I could to keep everything we did alive. Were I a dragon in a faerie tale, you could consider my memories the treasure I hoard jealously," the Warrior's face fell. He shook his head. "Please, there is no need to be saddened by this old man's rambling."

"Even if you say that, it's still..." the Warrior trailed off, and G'raha felt strangely young again. He was no longer confident in flirting, so he merely smiled at their awkward attempts to comfort him. "I am sorry, perhaps I have said too much."

"No, no, pay me no mind. Now, who are you going to gift this to? Y'shtola, Lyna, Urianger?" He started to list off the names of the Scions and people in the Crystarium. "Between you and I, Lyna is absolutely sick of the color purple now, so I suggest something from the Rak'tika Greatwood instead."

"This is for you."

"Yes, yes, I know its rather far but... pardon me?" His ears twitched, and he reeled back in surprise. The Warrior of Light had a soft expression on their face, and appeared to be waiting for him to do something. G'raha slowly knelt down, and felt the Warrior gingerly place the flower crown on his head. "...Is it really alright for me to have this?"

"Please, there is no one more deserving of a gift than you," the Warrior insisted, clutching their hands. G'raha felt his face redden, and he coughed a few times. "Oh! It looks so nice on you. I really have outdone myself," they patted themselves on the back.

He could not help but laugh at that. Before, his recollections always brought the distinct feeling of loneliness... and yet, now he felt as if he could look back on the past and smile. "Thank you. I promise you I will not let this wilt, even if it means having to put magicks on it to keep it living forever," it seemed a tad much, but it was something he felt strongly enough to proclaim. The Warrior looked sad for a brief moment before giving him a tired smile.

"Could it be that you really are half dragon, half cat?"

"I assure you, I am fully Miqo'te- hm, well..." he looked at the crystals taking over his body, and winced. The Warrior of Light tried to pay it no mind, for now. They spoke up, eyes looking upon the portal to the source.

"...By the by, G'raha. Do you recall saying you would write me a song if they did not write one? There is a wandering minstrel that makes one for me every so often, however... I would like to hear one from you," they said. G'raha's ears perked up, feeling enthused.

"O-of course! My voice may be rusty... it has been ever so long since I have sang in front of someone... pray, do not pick on me if my notes sound like a dying animal," G'raha sucked in a breath. "May... I state one request?" The Warrior nodded once again.

"Certainly."

"...Will you tell me good morning every day, or at least as often as possible?"

"...Yes. As many times as you would like, G'raha."

He breathed out. A multitude of emotions overtook him, but he could not let himself cry when he is supposed to sing. He touched the flower crown on his head, and closed his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. Thank you..." He said reverently, like a prayer to the gods.

If he was permitted to be selfish, he wished this moment would last for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
